


The Deepness of My Yearning

by Azyungel



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by The Hobbit, Longing, Pencil, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azyungel/pseuds/Azyungel
Summary: A portrait of Thorin inspired by the scene when he sees Orcrist in the troll cave in The Hobbit 1: An Unexpected Journey.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Deepness of My Yearning




End file.
